The Mansion of Horror
by Lord-Sun
Summary: At last! A horror for the GS crew! Jenna wrecks the bus, and now the crew must venture into a Haunted Mansion! (very origanal, I hope! not the mansion part, the ideas IN it!) BTW, chap 2 is A LOT ezier to read then 1st chap! Try to read this at night!
1. Into Hell

LordSun: Well? Ready to hate me, guys?

GS Crew: ....

LordSun: BUT.... before I come outa fan-fic retirement, i need some muses. Preferably two.

surveys the nervous GS Crew

LordSun: meet Uberisaac and Ubermia!!! Seeing as your my favorite characters...

Isaac: Uh....thanks?

LordSun: :) No problem! On with my story! Oh, Mia, would you read that out loud please?

Mia: . sure! ahem LordSun owns nothing but a cartridge of this game!

(BTW, the uber GS characters are damn small!)

UberIsaac: I do hereby pronounce the story of

"**_The man§ion of Horror!!!" _**Beginning!!

"Are we there yet!?" Sheba and Jenna screeched loudly. Felix cursed, hitting the breaks on his small "bus", which he loved dearly. He turned around, and said quietly, "Would the two of you shut up, _please_?" Sheba sunk down, "sorry..." Jenna stuck her tongue out at the driver, who had returned his attention once again to the road. Garet was riding shot-gun, and in the three seats behind that sat Jenna, Sheba, and Ivan. And in an open space behind that, was crammed baggage, food, and Isaac and Mia. Garet was sleeping heavily, a small amount of drool leaving his mouth. Isaac had just woken, and the sight of Ivan's jittery head had at first disturbed him. He switched on his C.D player, and turned his mix to the song "Enemy", by disturbed. Mia, beside him, was staring out the window, and when she heard him stir, she turned and smiled at him, clasping his hand. ((«LordSun: Mudshippers rule!!«)) Suddenly, Shebba screamed loudly enough to wake Garet out of his coma. Once again, Felix pounded on the brakes, but before anyone could ask what happened, Shebba had tugged the lever which opened the door of the mini "bus". She jumped out, touched a large.... thing, I guess... and then kicked it. She got on the bus, and blushed, and managed an embarrassed "I thought it was a woodchuck!", before sitting back down. Felix fumed, and mumbled a few words and resumed driving. Eventually, it turned dark, and Felix, who had been driving all day, switched seats with Isaac, and fell into a sleep that would put Garet to shame. After a few hours more, Jenna decided she could not sleep. She prodded her brother for a bit, and then asked Isaac, "Why's he so tired? All he did was sit around and push a steering wheel! This whole driving thing is all so over-rated! Isaac, let me try!" She cried out, lunging at the steering wheel. "Jenna, no!!!" Isaac yelled, knocking her hand away, but the rest of her body slammed into him, and he knocked the steering wheel to the left, sending the "bus" into a ditch. A loud scraping noise awakened everyone, and one short explanation later, Felix , Isaac, and Garet piled out of the "bus", glaring at Jenna. They turned the beam of their flashlight under the bus, where they saw... "_Piers?!"_ They cried out in unison. "Perfect sync, guys. Heh ha..... I found your problem, though. Your slowly losing gas, unfortunately.... you'll never make it to Tolbi now... luckily for you guys though, one of those conviently placed haunted looking mansions is not far up ahead..." Isaac slapped the side of the "bus", and muttered, "great....just great! Felix, man, your sister has really done it now!!!" "I know," Felix growled. "Once we find our bearings and get to Tolbi, I will give her some good words...." "Oh, you have got to be kidding me..." Garet moaned, looking up. A heavy fog was slowly rolling in, and soon our heroes could barely see ahead of them. "I'll drive again, Isaac.... I have a better eye on the road." The four teens clambered back on the bus. Isaac glared at Jenna, who didn't notice, because she was gawking at Piers. "Piers!? What are you doing here!?" Piers grinned, and said "Eh, me and the old man wanted to see Tolbi, so...." Everyone except Felix turned at stared in alarm at the man. "OLD MAN!?" They all cried, and Isaac spoke quietly to Piers. "This old man....wouldn't be...ah...Kraden, would it?" Piers smiled apologetically at the group. "yes, I'm afraid so.." "Aw, you blew my cover! ....Of course, back in the Adept War, I would hide in large hole for--" Everyone let out a small, reluctant cheer when Ivan shouted and pointed at the mansion gates emerging from the fog. They stopped outside, and as soon as everyone got out of the van, the fog disappeared. Ivan shuddered, and the group slowly tromped up to the house. "No one goes in there." Isaac said firmly. Felix nodded, saying "Ya...it way to dangerous." They looked back at the van, but it was gone, and the gates were closed, and it was obvious there was no way out, although Ivan ran back down, kicking the gates. back up..." Sheba called out. Garet pointed at the sky again, where the fog was rolling back in, covering the moon. Mia cursed quietly, and said, " Look! Red eyes in the fog! How fowl! It appears the mansion would be safer than chancing battle against who knows what in such fog! How wretched Luna has been to us! Everyone, in! Quick!" She cried, ushering everyone reluctantly in. They walked in, and the door slammed shut behind them. As expected, no one could budge the moldy door. "Ivan groaned, and muttered, "Classic.... This house obviously has seen to many horror movies. "What are we going to do?" Sheba whined, clutching Felix, who blushed. "I'm sorry everyone. This all my fault..." Jenna said quietly. "We cant sit here and wonder what to do... we should go in a little further", Isaac said quietly, grabbing Mia's hand. It comforted him, as always. But it was limp. Isaac looked at Mia, who's eyes had lost their pupils, by the looks of it. She seemed a thousand miles away. Suddenly, she was alright again, but she screamed, and pointed at a small teddy bare. It was brown, with glass eyes, and an evil smile upon its face. It sat upright, head drooped in the center of the entrance room, on a small rug upon the dusty wooden floors. But, it was lifeless enough... "What? Its just an old teddy..." Jenna said, walking towards it to pick it up. "_No!_" Felix cried out, and Jenna turned. "What?" she asked. Piers grabbed her arm, leading her back to the group. "Well...." Shebba ventured, still clasped to Felix's arm, "At least there's lights on." Mia shrieked again, pointing at the bear again. Its head lifted, and its mouth moved, forming words. "_All the children will die_!" It hissed, and the lights went out. The moon shot its light through a single window, where the bear had been... But it was gone. So was Mia...

§

LordSun: Well! That's first chappie! Admittedly, I did take the liberty of taking the bears words form a friends book, but unfortunately, I don't the name :( Sorry, author! :p

UberIsaac: Eeek! Scary!!

UberMia: R&R, no flames, PLEASE! I do welcome constructive criticism, of course. Any ideas? You get a cookie for a review....and if its good, you get PIE! w00t!

Bear: Jeez....that hiss hurt my throat...ack! Go away! Uh...hi? Uh....MWAH HAW HAW!!!!


	2. Bloody Hell!

LordSun: Well? Scary, no? BTW, this is way better at night time!

UberIsaac: WAY better! pulls out Gia Blade, which is 10 times the size it should be.

LordSun: Eh... ok.... Mia?

UberMia: LordSun owns nothing but a pitiful cartridge, containing a sweet story!

LordSun: -- you don't have be so blunt...

UberMia:

§

"MIA!" Isaac called out, much to the groups dismay. The noise could attract god knows what... Isaac ran off into the darkness, Garet following him. Felix swore, and chased them along with the others. Felix came then to a hall way, which shortly came to a fork of left, right, or straight. "Damnit..." Felix growled, taking off down the right passage way. The others followed, except for Piers, who took the middle pass. Felix slowed down, caution setting in. He regret now not having taken some kind of a weapon. No one had....

"Hey! Guys! Wait up! Piers called to Isaac and Garet, who had also slowed down. Isaac jumped, and nodded to Piers. "Heh.... you scared me!" He said quietly. The came to a new hallway, littered with doors. "All the colors of the rainbow..." Piers said quietly, pointing at the doors. He was right, the doors were Red, Yellow, Orange, Purple, green, and blue. None were locked, except for a black door. The colored doors were dark and dusty. "Well?" Garet asked, "Which one do you think she might be in?" "Perhaps none..." Piers suggested. "So nothing to brash, Isaac." Isaac only nodded, and put his hand on the door handle. "Wait!" Piers said quickly, and grabbed a pitifully small knife off the ledge of the wall. "Better than nothing..." The man muttered. Isaac opened the door, which surprisingly opened quietly and smoothly. There was Mia... Isaac gasped, and ran to her side. She was lying in a pool of blood... He shook her, and she woke, groaning and holding her head. "Isaac?" Isaac smiled, "Yea... its me." She smiled, and slowly got up. Garet look terrified at the walls. "Isaac!" He managed to gasp, "The blood...its not Mia's!" Isaac looked at Mia. It was true, she was unharmed. Not a scratch. But then what had left the blood? Mia shrieked, and the teens all looked at the wall. IT was bleeding! The blood pounded out of every crack, every hole. Mia ran to the door, but it wouldn't open. Piers desperately shoved the knife into the lock, but the door only budged a little bit. The blood was now up their knees. Suddenly, a body rose from the blood, then another, and more! All covered with blood, they took sharp, small breaths.

The door opened, but the blood stayed in the room, as if contained by some force. Garet slammed it shut behind them, and they heard nothing more from the bodies. Garet chose the yellow door, and they came into a weapon gallery. It was well lit by candle flame. "Yes!" Garet hissed loudly. "Oh....oh god, no!" Mia shrieked, and pointed at the teddy bear. It began tearing its marble eyes out, and screamed, "_You must all die, children_!" And every light candle was snuffed out. Garet grabbed a large axe off its holder on the wall, Mia grabbing a staff. Isaac chose a Broadsword, and Piers picked up the only mace there. They stood ready for whatever may come....

§

LordSun: ooooh!!! Bad bear is back! hope your enjoying!

UberIsaac: R&R, plz!

UberMia: ya!

LordSun: And if you all have a better idea of what there gonna fight then I do, name it! Make it scary, though. And no things from movies or games. R&R!

Bloody Corpse: Groan...

UberIsaac: eek! smashes it to pieces, and gives LordSun a thumbs up

LordSun: Uh...what ever! R&R, once again...


End file.
